Talk:Whitley Schnee/@comment-26258854-20180407043741/@comment-35555395-20181003174429
@73.Anon.52 I never said he was a saint you're putting words in my mouth. Speaking of the writing it hasn't indicated anything about Whitley, he hasn't been shown to try and take the inheritance away from Weiss on screen or even off-screen through conversation. All we know is he doesn't like fighting. He hasn't put personal input on anything only Weiss has accused him of doing and he as neither confirmed nor denied which hopefully is expanded in Volume 6. Maybe the conflict is emotional and he feels anger at being left behind since he was. What I am saying is Whitley is a victim of Jacques abuse and deserves to have his side of the story told, he was alone for a year without the same support Weiss had. We got some of Winter's side in the manga we have Weiss' side in the show what did Whitley go through being the burnt of his father's anger? How did he adapt? I'm fascinated by his character and how he's different. And if we're talking about Jacques being a narcist no he's not, he's power hungry that's why he married into the Schnee name because it's powerful and why he puts so much pressure that the family looks good, not that he himself looks good. His identity is the Schnee name, not Jacques. And if we're talking about victims being like their abusers look at Winter and Weiss. Winter has hit Weiss on two occasions and severely berated her verbally putting her down just like their father. Oh and Weiss in Volume 1 just like her dad. Haughty, verbally abusive insulting everyone and acting superior, attempted to manipulate Pyrrha to join her team simply for her reputation as a good fighter so they could be "popular, get perfect grades, and be celebrities." Jacques daughter's exhibited way more of his awful tendencies than his son but guess what? Weiss slowly learned not to behave that way anymore, to see the value in teamwork and following one's lead, to be kinder and more understanding. Weiss was also 17 Whitley is younger, either 14 at the youngest possibly 16 at the oldest. If Weiss can change in a year why isn't Whitley given the same chance? Why is he written off as evil when he has the greatest capacity for change being a younger more impressionable child? Had Weiss talked about Whitley at Beacon how he would always blame her for bad things and she'd get in trouble or he tried to take credit for her accomplishments and upstage her then I'd be more inclined to agree that he was always up to no good. But we didn't even know he existed until Volume 4 so we have nothing to base this off of but the season he showed up in which was limited. He's only in 4 episodes and mentioned once in Volume 5 but we have no background knowledge of their upbringing together to go off of because Weiss never talked about it. It's a different perspective is all. Just because Weiss is a main character doesn't mean she's right about everything (Volume 1 especially shows this). If it turns out I'm wrong and Whitley is just like dad than fine I'm wrong and apologize but we don't have enough in the writing so far on screen and off to say Whitley is a scheming manipulator when he literally hasn't done anything but make smartass comments in chapter 9.